


Kevin Dad

by moist_pepperoni



Series: Counting Down the Days [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Happy Ending, Kevin Day is a Good Father, Kevin and Thea call her Mali, Menstruation, Please ignore any spelling/grammatical errors it is 2:30 am, Poor Amalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moist_pepperoni/pseuds/moist_pepperoni
Summary: “Daddy, I’m scared.”“Oh, Mali- why?”“I’m bleeding.”
Relationships: Kevin Day/Thea Muldani
Series: Counting Down the Days [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836208
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Kevin Dad

“How are things going down there? Any changes?”

“Not yet. We’ll just have to keep an eye on her. How’s Mali?”

When Thea had told him that she needed to go down to Texas for a few weeks to take care of her mother, he was completely supportive. He was a grown man; he could take care of himself and his daughter. Thea on the other hand was a bit more skeptical. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust her husband- it was just that she’d never left Amalia alone with him for more than a day or two. Kevin often traveled for work, but Thea had retired a few years back when Amalia was seven, and as such was her primary caretaker.

So no, Kevin didn’t have much experience being alone with his daughter, but damn him to hell if he wasn’t going to try his best.

“Amalia’s good, yeah. She’s mostly just stayed in her room, today.”

“Is she sick? Have you checked on her?”

No, he had not checked on her, but she hadn’t said anything about being sick, nor had she gotten up for medicine. “I think she’s just tired.”

“Alright. If she’s sleeping, don’t bother her. Gotta go. Love you. Tell Mali I love her.”

“Will do. Love you. Bye.”

Everything was peaceful until about 6:00 pm. Kevin had just been sauteing onions for dinner when he heard a door slam shut. He started at the noise, but after a second heard no follow-up. He took the pan off the burner and walked down the hall to Amalia’s room to investigate.

“Mali? You okay?”

The door to her bedroom was open, and after a quick sweep of his eyes he found it empty. There was only one other place she’d be.

“Amalia?” Kevin questioned as he knocked on the bathroom door. “You’ve been acting kinda strange. Everything alright?”

No answer.

“Honey, I’m not gonna push, but please just tell me if there’s something wrong. You don’t have to tell me what.”

No answer.

Now he was really concerned.

He was about to knock on the door again when it finally swung open. Kevin took a second to process what he was seeing: his little girl, with wide, puffy eyes, and sweat making her baby hairs stick to the dark skin on her forehead. 

“Daddy-”

His arms were around her before he could think. “Hey- hey. What’s going on?”

His heart felt like it was going to pop out of his chest at any second.

“Amalia?”

“Daddy, I’m scared.”

“Oh, Mali- why?”

“I’m bleeding.”

...Huh?

“My tummy hurt so I went to the bathroom and-” She was still speaking, but he didn’t hear her. He didn’t need to.

Oh.

_Oh._

Fuck. 

_Fuck._

“Ok, Amalia. Everything’s gonna be okay. Everything is okay. This happens to all girls sometime.”

“What?”

Thea and Kevin hadn’t thought to have the talk with her yet. She was only eleven, and didn’t seem like an especially early bloomer. They thought they had another year. Of course it had to be when Thea wasn’t around. 

“Yeah, I know it’s scary, but it’s normal.” Kevin let her go and- oh, God there was blood running down her leg. “Why don’t you go sit on the toilet and I’ll get you something to help?”

God, he was trying to sound sure. She was so obviously shaken up, but he didn’t know how to help her. 

“Oh- okay.”

He started off to his bedroom, calling Thea as he went. He had just gotten into the master bathroom when she picked up.

“What’s up, Kev?”

“Where do you keep your tampons?”

“...What?”

“Amalia got her period.”

“Oh, fuck. Poor baby. Also, you’re an idiot.”

“Uh, what?”

“You can’t give a tampon to an eleven year-old. She’s too small. She needs pads.”

“Well, where are they?”

“The store.”

“We don’t have any?”

“If we did, I would tell you. You’re gonna have to go get some.”

Kevin thought about Amalia’s panicked eyes and sweat-soaked face. “I don’t wanna leave her all by herself.”

“... I understand. Just- put me on the phone with her while you go out.”

Okay, that sounded like a plan.

“Wait, how am I supposed to know which ones to get?”

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out. Now hurry up before she bleeds everywhere.”

Right, okay. 

“Amalia,” he called down the hall, “Your mom’s on the phone. I’m just gonna run out for some stuff real quick and be right back, okay?”

When he got back to the bathroom, Amalia was hunched over on the toilet, crying into her arms. He could only imagine how scared and embarrassed she must have been. He handed her the phone, kissing her forehead as he left.

Fuck, he wanted a drink.

The store was a lot more intimidating when you had no idea what you were looking for. Well, that wasn’t exactly right. He knew that pads and tampons and such were in the feminine hygiene aisle, but he didn’t know where that was. He also didn’t want to waste a whole bunch of time going off by himself, so instead, he went up to the teenage clerk at the front of the store.

“My daughter is bleeding.”

“Mortal or menstrual?”

“Uh- that last one.”

“Aisle twelve.”

Alright he could do this, he could do this, he could- why were there so many choices? There was light, medium, heavy… How was he supposed to know what size she was? Was it the same as her pants size? No, pants sizes were numbers. He should just read the boxes, shouldn’t he?

Apparently, the different types were for how much blood there was. There seemed like a lot of blood when he was with her, but he had no point of reference. Was it only considered heavy if you bled through stuff? Or did that always happen? What were wings? Did these fuckers magically fly on and off?

He felt a light tap on his shoulder. Looking over, a bit startled, he saw a middle-aged woman smiling at him sheepishly. “Need some help there?”

More than he had ever needed anything. “If you wouldn’t mind.”

After he explained his plight, she suggested a small black box with colorful print. 

“There are four different types in here,” she explained. “These are also a good size for young ladies. The directions for how to wear them are on the box, too.”

After thanking her and paying for the box, he sped home as quickly as possible. Luckily, it seemed like Amalia had calmed down a bit in the time he was gone. He actively focused on sustaining eye contact, as seeing his daughter pantsless was not something he’d expected to do after she’d learned to bathe herself.

“You feeling any better, pumpkin?”

She nodded her head as he handed her the box. “Yeah. I talked to Mama, and she explained everything.”

“That’s good. Do you know how to use these?” he asked, gesturing to the box in her hands.

She examine the package as she spoke. “I think so, but which type should I use?”

“Um, I think probably the pink ones for now.” Heavy with wings: it seemed appropriate.

He looked away as she opened up the pink wrapper.

“And I fold the sides around my underwear?”

“Uh huh.”

“Okay,” she stood up, pulling her shorts on. “I did it.”

He had been so worried for her, but everything seemed to be alright now. Thank God. He wrapped his arms around her tight, and asked her if she needed anything else.

“Can I have some water?”

He probably would’ve given her his liver had she asked for it.

“Of course you can.”

**Author's Note:**

> RIP Kevin's onions


End file.
